


Burdens

by KiTTzu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, One Shot, Poor Tony, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, someone please give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiTTzu/pseuds/KiTTzu
Summary: Tony Stark dreams of a better life. There aren't many who don't.





	Burdens

Tony Stark's idea of freedom is, in ways, the same as other people's.

 

Tony Stark's idea of freedom is, in ways, the same as other people's.

But, in other ways, it can't be more different.

Tony Stark dreams of a better life. Not many people don't.

Some may say, Tony Stark must be the happiest man on Earth.

But money doesn't solve everything.

He longs to be rid of the memories that scream in his head, that weigh him down with every move. A burden. To him, to be rid of burdens is true freedom.

The reactor that sits in his chest is a constant reminder of the wrongs he's done, that he can't set right no matter how much he wants to. A burden.

He is a genius, he won't deny. It is a gift, but he's burdened, haunted by knowledge.

The responsibility of being Iron Man, (pretending) being a hero. A burden.

The self-critical thoughts that rain in his mind, no matter how he tries to stop them. A burden.

He is a burden.

A burden to Rhodey, and to Pepper, the woman who he loves but he can't give her what she deserves.

A burden to the team, who'd be better off without him.

A burden to himself.

Everyone dreams of a better life.

Tony Stark longs to be free.

O-O

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a comment + kudos!! ;)
> 
> ~ KiTTzu


End file.
